The Green Eyed Gentleman
by MayaMumiai
Summary: After going through my fic ideas I noticed I had a lot of England x Reader ideas, so I've challenged myself to write as many as I can. Ranging from Romance, angst, comedy, family, friendship, song fics and whatever else. Please enjoy!
1. Teacher England: My Generation

**Teacher!England x Reader: My Generation**

"Well done everybody, that was brilliant!" Prof Kirkland announced. Mr Kirkland was your English professor and the object of %70 of the schools female population. Including yours.

Today was the fist day of your Sixth-form play, you'd been helping out back stage with about five other students and the Professor himself.

The play was over for the night and Mr Kirkland was giving out one of many pep-talks.

"Remember that without us, there would be no show. So I'll see you all tomorrow! I assume you all have a lift to get home."

A chorus of yeahs, excluding your own. Everyone proceeded to gather their things and leave.

You were relieved to be going home really, it had been a long day, now all you had to do was walk home and fall into bed. You'd only just made it to the building exit when you heard someone calling after you.

"[Name] could I talk to you for a second?" You turned to see Prof Kirkland, locking up the prop room.

"Sure, what is it?" Your voice a little shaky, were you in trouble?

"I was hoping you could come in earlier tomorrow, it just that one of the back drops got damaged tonight and I'm going to need some help fixing it." He smiled at you as he dropped his keys into his coat pocket and began walking towards you.

"I guess so, should I just stay behind after class instead." Obviously you jumped at the chance of spending time with your favourite teacher.

"Great, anyway you get off, don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"Oh, my parents are working late. I'm walking home."

Worry instantly hit his face, his smile flopped to a frown.

"Its rather late, how far are you going?"

"Its only a twenty minute walk." You smiled, completely used to the trip.

"Still, I can't imagine is very safe to be wondering through town at this time. Perhaps I sho-"

"YO! KIRKY!" Mr Jones interrupted from the other end of the hall. "We totally need to talk!"

The English man gave you an apologetic smile as he backed up to the drama teacher. "One moment."

You took this time to make your leave. The sooner you reached home, the better.

_This time skip has been brought to you by the mintyness of flying bunnies~!_

You'd hadn't gotten 5 five minutes away from the school when a car horn caused you to jump. A moment later a Rolls Royce pulled up just further up the road. The window rolled down and a familiar face popped through.

"Hello again Miss [Last Name]. I was going to ask, before I was so rudely interrupted, would you let me drive you home?"

Unsure what to say you simply nodded your head and sped up to reach his car.

"Wait a second." He rolled up the window, jumped out of his side and crossed over to you to hold the door open for you.

Already feeling a blush hit your cheeks you stared down at you feet as you climbed in.

"Thank you." You whispered.

"You're very welcome." He replied as he closed your door then walked back to the drivers seat.

"So, where exactly do you live?"

You quickly gave him your address and soon were on your way home.

The car was silent for a few minutes as you looked around the car. The back seat was packed with stacks of paper, you assumed for work, homework or assignment sheet.

The front was much more organised. The only clutter being your bag, his brief case and his ipod plugged into a small docking station.

He must have spotted you looking at it because the next thing he said was; "You can pick a song if you like?"

Warily you picked up the music player and were some what unsurprised to see a Union Jack printed on the back of it.

Suppressing a giggle you began to flick through the songs on his play list. You noticed the artists were majority British. This didn't surprise you ether, it was no secret that the man was very proud of his British heritage.

You failed to suppress another giggle when you noticed a lot songs by The Sex Pistols. The image of your English teacher rocking out to 'God save the queen' was one that would stick with you for a while.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking slightly worried.

"Nothing, nothing." You grinned.

Eventually you settled on 'My Generation'.

At first you watched out the window as the music filled the car, until you heard the Profs voice seemingly singing along under his breath.

Not wanting to stop him you kept your eyes on the passing houses until a good opening popped up.

"Why don't you all f-fade away~" You began, just as quiet as him.

You spotted him giving you a sideways glance, followed by a small grin.

You both continued.

"and don't try to dig what we all s-s-say~

Talkin' about my generation~"

By the end of the song you'd both given up being subtle and were now singing at the top of your lungs,"the way 'my generation' should be sung." He commented when the song completely finished.

Both of you began to laugh, until you noticed your house getting rapidly closer.

"So, um, will someone be picking you up tomorrow, or the rest of the week for that matter?" He questioned, presumably worried for your well being.

"No, my parents usually work late, I don't mind walking really." You told him.

"Nonsense, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be out on the streets at this time." He almost snapped. "It seems I'll have to drive you home for the rest of the week." He insisted as he pulled the car up outside your house.

"If you don't mind that is." He looked at you for approval which you happily gave with a nod.

"Good, now wait there." He flashed you another smile as he hoped out from his seat and rushed around to open your door once more.

"You don't have to do that you know." You told him as you stepped out of the car, bag in hand.

"I couldn't call myself a gentleman if I didn't." He told you, closing the door and locking the car.

"Well, thank you Sir."

"Please, call me Arthur when we're not at school." He reached out for your arm, which you gladly gave him, your cheeks turning red once more. Was it okay for teachers to do this sort of thing? Ether way you were still pretty happy.

It only took a second to reach the front door, you quickly unlocked it and stepped into the door frame.

"Well, thanks again Pr-Arthur. For everything." You smiled, unsure what else to do with yourself now.

"My pleasure. I shall see you tomorrow then [Name]."

"Yeah, bu-bye."

"Boodbye." You watched as he turned and headed for his car, he slipped back into the drivers set, waved through the window and was gone.

Once he'd left you practically slammed your door shut and pressed your head against it. Only now realising you heart was beating a mile a minute.

_"Was that even legal?"_

**A/N: One down, fourteen to go. Punk England next! :D**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your opinion.**


	2. Punk England: Hot Six Strings

**Punk!England: Hot Six Strings**

**A/N: So I had two ideas for Punk!England, one of which was considerably more steamy than the other. So after a lot of consideration I decided to go for the sexy one. Although I might do the other one sometime in the near future. Anyway enjoy!  
**

You grunted rather loudly as you pushed away yet another box of things you didn't need right not.

Today was the day you moved into your boyfriends flat after yours was flooded. Boxes upon boxes of your possessions filled every corner of the place but you couldn't find your suitcase.  
Instead of packing your clothes in a box you'd put them in your big [f/c] suitcase to try and avoid confusion, but you couldn't for the life of you find the damned thing.

As much as you didn't want to, you were going to have to ask Arthur for help. He'd been helping all day, lugging practically every box from your flat, to his car then up to his slightly bigger flat. He deserved a break, that's why he called for an early night, but you couldn't sleep fully clothed. You needed your Pajamas.

With a sigh you headed to your new bedroom, you could hear Arthur moving around so you weren't worried about waking him although you also weren't expecting to find him jumping around the room in nothing but his Union Jack briefs and a pair of headphones as he played air guitar.

"Um..." You stood completely shocked by the scene before you. You'd never seen him with so few clothes, you had agree to wait until you were both ready. It hadn't been discussed in a while. Neither of you were virgins, you just didn't want to rush into anything not to mention you'd only been dating a few months. Although his body wasn't something to go amiss. He was rather lean for a shorter man, but still well-toned. Probably from holding up real guitars and amps, you learned the difficult way that both weren't light. Also, you thought you could see something rather large and dark on the back of his leg, but he wouldn't stay still long enough for you to figure out what it was. A tattoo if some sort? "Iggy?"

You began to wave your arm in hopes of grabbing his attention, he was really getting into his imaginary performance.

His song must have ended because eventually he gazed up from his invisible guitar and a look of pure horror washed over his face when he spotted you stood in the doorway.  
Without hesitation he grabbed the closest thing to him as cover for his modesty which just so happened to be your suitcase. At least you knew where it was.

"Oh sod! [Name] sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away with that."

"No, no, I should of knocked or something."

"No, you live here to now. You don't need to knock Love." He insisted as he nudged towards his chest-of-draws where he grabbed some Pajama bottoms.

"I'm sorry, was that a tattoo?" You couldn't hold it in, your curiosity always got the better of you.

"Oh yeah, it bloody hurt but it's a hot six-string." He grinned, "It's a copy of Steve Joneses."  
He pulled his bottoms down to his ankles once more, revealing himself again and lifted his leg up to try and show off the electric guitar painted onto his thigh.

"Can I touch it?" Tattoos had always intrigued you for some reason, you weren't sure why you found them so appealing, you just did.

"Sure." He nodded and you crossed the room to stand before him, slowly you dropped to your knees to get a closer look at it. It stretched from the back of his knee to just below his briefs, it didn't look much different to most guitars except for the two pin up girls that sat around the bottom.

You peaked up at his, he was looking down at you with a strange expression that you couldn't read.

Slowly you reached your hand out and touched the head stock, he flinched away for a second before leaning back against your hand.

Gingerly, you began to run your fingers up and down the neck, occasionally running your thumb against the strings as if they were real.

Then you moved down to the body running your palm against the larger portion.

You'd expected it to feel rough against your fingers but instead it felt as smooth as the rest of Arthurs skin. Completely natural.

You looked up at him and instantly meet his big green eyes watching you intently, his cheeks dusted red and his mouth hanging open. Slowly your eyes drifted back down his body and you noticed his arms awkwardly positioned over his manhood, no sooner had you noticed this did your mind click. He was tuned on.  
Without thinking your natural instincts kicked in and you leaned closer to his thigh, your eyes rolled back up to meet his as you faintly pressed your lips his soft skin.  
You waited for a reaction and when he didn't object you began to move upward, running your lips against him as you did.

Soon you worked your way up to his stomach, he ran his fingers across your face and into your hair - gilding you up his chest.

You pushed your tongue out and let it move against his chest as he brought you higher.  
Eventually you came face to face, your breath heavy and uneven, matching his.  
Then without warning he smashed his mouth against yours and roughly began to take your mouth. His tongue pushed in and swirled around your mouth, his hand slid sown and grabbed you by the waist, forcing you closer to him.

Simultaneously you began to step closer to the bed until it hit the back of your legs and you both fell against the plush covers.

As you steadied yourself on the new surface the Brit detached himself from your mouth and leaned up, his lips not against your ear, his breath warming its shell.

"Later, I am going to be a gentleman with you, but right now I just want to see how far I can stretch your body..."

**A/N: So if enough people want it I'll probably turn this into a full blown lemon~  
**  
**and I believe Officer Kirkland will be seeing you soon ;)**


End file.
